Treachery
Treachery is the 8th episode of Season 1 and the 8th episode overall. Summary THE TIDE TURNS WHEN DANGEROUS EVIDENCE OF A RECENT MURDER IS UNCOVERED BY AN EMBITTERED SOUL WHO ALREADY KNOWS TOO MUCH -- Emily's plot further unravels, and Victoria's unstable relationship with her family grows increasingly more tense when an unwanted pawn in Emily's game heads to the Hamptons with questionable intentions. Meanwhile, Lydia's memory is a growing concern for the Graysons, and a recently embittered friend begins to play dirty. Recap For the sake of clarity, we’ll refer to the real Emily Thorne as Amanda Clarke since that’s the identity she assumed so that Emily of The Hamptons could roll out her calculated campaign of revenge. The fact that Amanda killed Frank has thrown a little curveball into all plans, so Emily drops her unexpected visitor at Nolan’s place while she does damage control. Lydia has awakened from her coma, but chunks of her memories are missing. She doesn’t even remember how she got hurt. Victoria figures the best way to keep tabs on her old friend is to have her recovery take place at Grayson Manor. Emily just happens to be there when they arrive, but Lydia has no idea who she is. Victoria shows Lydia a copy of the scathing speech she intended to make the night she fell over her balcony. She has no recollection of it. In other news, Lydia’s memory lapse allows Emily time to have Nolan photoshop her out of that old party photo. When Lydia sees the photo, she’s confused. She was so sure Emily was in it. There’s just something so wicked about messing with an amnesiac’s head, isn’t there? Nolan notices blood on Amanda’s jacket. He puts two and two together once news of Frank’s death becomes public. Victoria is also stunned to learn that Frank is dead. The bright side to this turn of events, which Conrad points out to his wife, is that all of the guy’s secrets died with him. But Victoria still wants to know what Frank learned about Emily Thorne. Charlotte sneaks home after having spent the night with Declan. They slept together in the most literal sense. But Declan hopes things will get more intimate if he can take Charlotte out on the boat. To do that, he needs his brother to make nice with Nolan, as he’s the one who actually owns the thing. So Jack stops by Nolan’s place where he meets his beautiful temporary houseguest. No names are exchanged, but Amanda obviously likes what she sees as she pours Jack a drink called a Black Dahlia. Emily is caught off guard when she catches the two of them together, but Jack bolts before any real damage is done. As for Amanda, she’s pleased to have finally met the man Emily talked about often while they were locked up. Emily provides Amanda with a passport under the name Kara Wilkens. It was her mother’s name. Amanda isn’t thrilled about the name change. She likes having a connection to Emily. Flashbacks show us just how that connection got its start. The warden at the detention center convinced our Emily to earn this troubled girl’s trust so that she can ultimately make it work for her. That’s exactly what happened. Emily has Nolan disable the GPS on Frank’s cell phone so she can delete the pictures on it without having it tracked. Amanda will be out of the picture once she boards a midnight flight to Paris. She wants Emily to go with her. Obviously, that’s not going to happen. Daniel realizes that his job at the Stowaway hasn’t exactly worked out for anyone. Jack agrees. So Daniel takes the position his dad offered him awhile back in the family company. Needless to say, Tyler isn’t thrilled about the return of the prodigal son as he continues his efforts to make himself invaluable to Conrad. Speaking of Conrad, he finally breaks the news to his daughter that he’s moving out of the house. Thankfully, a distraught Charlotte has Declan to comfort her. And Jack can be comforted by the fact that he has the pink slip back on his boat after he and Nolan declare themselves chums again. Nolan drops the phone and Frank’s wallet at Emily’s place. She can’t retrieve it right away because the police are there asking questions about the murder. She reveals that she spent time in lock up after she took action against an abusive foster father. A declaration from Daniel and a time-stamped receipt from an early morning fish market run provide Emily with the alibi she needs regarding Frank’s murder. Victoria and Conrad get into a heated discussion about the investigation involving Frank. She suspects her hubby may have had something to do with the death. This has Conrad bringing up the fact that Frank tried to kill Lydia for her. Victoria suspects that Lydia may have heard them. She swipes her cell phone and shreds that defamatory speech, but Tyler fishes the paper out of the trash and pieces the speech back together. After Daniel learns his mom was having Emily investigated, he packs a bag to move in with the woman he loves. Amanda spies on them through the window. Later, Emily boots up Frank’s cell phone and stashes it in an outdoor location. She later slips back into bed with Daniel, who realizes Emily wasn’t there the whole time. As for Amanda Clarke, she stops by the Stowaway long after last call. That doesn’t stop Jack from mixing up a couple of Black Dahlias for them. It doesn’t look like this lady is going anywhere anytime soon. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *C.C.H. Pounder as Sharon Stiles *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Cassius Willis as Robert Gunther *Gina Gallego as Dr. Augilar *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Co-Starring Cast *Sybil Temtchine as Detective West *Jamal Duffy as Big Ed Quotes : Emily: This wasn't part of the plan. : Nolan: Neither was aiding and abetting your evil twin. ---- : Victoria: What part of get out are you having trouble with? ---- : Victoria: Looks like your not the only one flaunting last night's dress. ---- : Daniel: Oh the walk of shame. : Ashley: More like a bloody knuckle crawl. ---- : Conrad: Good thing I was here when she woke up. : Victoria: Oh, it's a miracle. ---- : Nolan: She's just delivering her dose of daily hell a little earlier than usual. ---- Soundtrack *'Fire' by Yukon Blonde *'Puppet' to the Man by Kurt Vile *'Limbs' by Widowspeak *'Trouble' by Hope Sandoval & The Warm Inventions *'No Work And All Play' by Frankel *'Blues For Tiny' by Smokey and Lee *'Untitled (Love Song)' by The Romany Rye Series Continuity *Amanda and Jack meet for the first time *Nolan gives Jack his boat back *Daniel leaves The Stowaway *Tyler finds the speech Lydia was planning to give during the Open Arms Charity Gala Gallery Videos Pictures 2.jpg 5.jpg 7.jpg A.jpg Better hair.jpg Blood.jpg Ejail.jpg Fight1.jpg Friend.jpg Happy.jpg OlFace.jpg Recovery.jpg Sleep.jpg Treachery.jpg Treachery_9.jpg Treachery_11.jpg Treachery_16.jpg Treachery_17.jpg Treachery_18.jpg Treachery_19.jpg Treachery_20.jpg Treachery_22.jpg Treachery_23.jpg Treachery_24.jpg Treachery_25.jpg Treaachery_26.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes